The instant invention relates generally to slide fasteners and more specifically it relates to an anti-binding slide for a slide fastener which provides a spreading action to reduce the binding of material to be zipped together.
There are available various conventional slider's at present which do not provide the novel improvements of the invention herein disclosed.